The Forbidden Girl
by juliemaggie
Summary: Set twenty or so years after Breaking Dawn part two in England. Set around a girl called Alexia and why a life for someone like her is so hard. May become confusing at some points... T for some possible bad language in future.
1. Explanations are Hard

**Yes, I know I should really be updating my other stories but I just started thinking and then typing and ended up with this! Hope it's okay! I know it says this is about twilight and stuff but it's kinda about twenty years on from BD Part 2, set in England (Sorry but I don't understand American or other schools!) and has no twilight characters in it...! Also I do not own twilight, can this be the first and final disclaimer, please? Thanks!**

* * *

"Please, all be seated." The man asked and there was a short rumble before everyone sat down. I was so going to kill him! Why'd he have to come now? On a day when none of my friends were ill and my crush and his friends weren't ill either! I knew he was going to call me up, I'd seen him looking for me as we all entered this gym room. I was sure he was going to make me do a show, to advertise how good he can make a thirteen-year-old girl look! One of these days I will kill him.

* * *

The day had started like any other day. I'd got up, not really woken, washed, brushed my teeth, dressed, had breakfast, all the normal things a girl of my age does to prepare for school. Except, of course, do my make-up. Hated the stuff, why wear it? If I guy sees you and likes you when you wear that stuff then he probably won't like you when you take it off because he's fallen for someone who doesn't exist! Yep, that's my explanation I give to everyone who asks why I never wear it unless on the one type of dare I accept; A triple dog dare with a cherry on top. I would never, ever refuse a dare like that, luckily barely anyone knew about it or that it effected me like that. Accept for my most closest friends and my old friends… They were a group of boys, small group, but they got new friends and left us, basically. But we'd spent a whole year as friends, but they'd become friends with more boys from school over the holidays, so in the second year of school they didn't even give us a second glance. We were still kinda friends, but when they're new friends were around we were only dirt beneath their feet. Anyway, I left for school, I was walking and it was raining. Two miles! And that was the short way, which was probably flooded by now! I sighed then went to meet my friend. He was one of the boys from the group I told you about, I sometimes walk with him on Thursdays to school and today was a Thursday! I walked down the road and through the short alleyway I needed to take to get to his house. When I got there I shot two pebbles at his window until I saw his hand wave me away, he never liked mornings. That was our signal that he was awake and going to school. We used to walk to school all the time, but his other friends walk with him now on all the other four days of the week that we have to go to school on. I walk with my annoying twin brother on the other days. My brother and my friend don't like each other much, so they never walk together, even when we were young I'd either walk with one or the other. After ten minutes he stumbled sleepily out of his house.

"I was asleep!" He complained as he walked up to me and put his hand up for the high five that we always used to greet each other.

I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand against his, "You're always asleep!"

"You can talk! Whenever I go to your house to do you look like a zombie half the time, the rest you make up some excuse and go off to your room to sleep! Sometimes I wonder what you do at night!" He shook his head and started down the road and I followed.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked. Everyone knew I never slept at night, you could tell at the end of school when I fall asleep at last lesson, always at 2:45pm!

He paused; he had heard the iciness in my voice that came whenever he, or anyone else spoke of my sleeping habits. It was too personal. You can't really tell someone that you're practising because then they'd get more suspicious and think I was doing something I was going to regret. I couldn't really tell them more, seeing as it is law of my _kind! _I'll never be free of it. My twin brother hadn't escaped it but he didn't know about it yet. I'm not the first of our kind, or the last. We're writing in legends, thought to have been kings when really we were normal people, hidden from many. And trained in secret. When I found out about it, I also found out that my crush would we one of us one day, seeing as he's the grandson of our king! That's how it worked; If you were descended from the king you're more likely to be one of us, seeing as they were the ones that tied everyone together so they have everyone's blood in them somewhere, no matter how small the amount. His friends could be one of us too, but their bloodline is weak so we slightly doubt it. That means that the guy I'm walking with right now could possibly be like me one day!

"Well, I'm curious. You're always so tired. It's not healthy!" He pushed.

I just shrugged, "Yeah, but I have to do it." That's what I told everyone, but I never told everyone what I was about to say next, "You might find out soon, we're not sure…" I trailed off.

"We? Not sure? You have to do it? If I might find out soon anyway why can't you just tell me?" He was pushing it! I was going to explode soon, I knew it! I took a single deep breath then answered.

"Me and my, well, possibly our kind. We're not sure whether your bloodline is strong enough for you to be one of us. I have to do it to honour my family and my heritage!" That was all I was aloud to tell those who have the possibility to become one of us.

"Our kind? Bloodline? Are you making this up?" He was getting annoyed; he always did when he thought someone was lying to him.

"Look, Andrew. You might understand some day, that's all I can say. Now, we're kinda going to be late if we don't hurry up!" I said then started at a run. I heard his quick footsteps coming up behind me and slowed to a jog.

"Fine, but someday you might explain?" He questioned.

"Yes, maybe someday." I said then we turned around the corner and slowed to a walk.

Forty-five minutes later I was sat outside our other friend's house. He lived a few roads from school. I'd never been inside his house, something about girls inside his house equals he has a girlfriend or something! That's in his mother's mind though. Oh, did I tell you that this guy is my crush… Must have slipped my mind!

I saw the two come out and stood up. Andrew walked on past my and I follow, I heard my crushes footsteps behind me but they soon disappeared. I turned slowly and saw he'd stopped. Then I spotted it. He was going to become on of us today, I'd seen it in many new bees eyes. It was kind of an odd glow in the eye that you can only see when you look above their head or past them. As long as you don't look straight at them you can see it.

He sighed roughly, "Why, Alexia, why do you keep things from us all the time?"

He used my old name, I was only to use it at school. At home and at the daily meetings I was called another name, which I can't tell many people. So, because of that I just stared blankly at him, I could only answer to that name at school.

"Did you hear me? Why are you keeping things from us?" He half shouted at me. I sensed Andrew had stopped and turned back, he must have song like a bird in the early morning!

I huffed, "You'll be finding out tonight. See you at midnight. Oh, and I keep things from you because you turned your back on me and my friends! Or did you think we hadn't seen how you treated us like the dirt beneath your feet!" I turned and ran past Andrew and up the few roads until I reached school. I'd gone through too much training that I couldn't cry at a simple thing like this. I'd cried my last tear long ago.

I huffed when I saw none of my friends were here yet, typical! I walked through the school gates and walked behind the tree to wait for my friends. I saw the back of my twin brother and picked up a pebble and throw it at the back of his head and hit it without any trouble.

"Hey!" He shouted and turned. My twin stormed up to me, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I was bored. Go on, you don't want to be late to meeting up to do your extra work or whatever!" He always did some extra work, because he was so stupid, every morning. He huffed them shook his head and went off.

I caught the voices of Andrew and my crush then, ~Why'd I even have a crush on him anyway?~ I shouted inside my head. I huffed and grabbed my Ipod from my pocket and put on the song Whispers in the dark, seeing as it was pretty loud, I plugged in my earphones and leaned against the tree again.

I saw Julie and Jess, my friends who were twins coming through the gate the opposite way I had and walked up to me. Just before they reached me, I saw Andrew and my crush come through the gates. They stopped dead when they saw me. They'd obviously been talking about me, boys so predictable!

I smiled at the twins then my others friends joined up with us and we started to walk to form. I was at the back of the 'Pack' as we sometimes call it, as usual. Everyone thought I was weak when really I was the strongest here. I heard the bell go and we were all taken into form room. The teacher told us to go straight to the gym room. It was usually like this, it meant a whole year assembly, seeing as the hall wasn't private enough for some occasions when the teachers want to shout at us or something.

Well, now we're up to the start of this story.

* * *

**Ends at the start! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Speeding things along

**Thanks for the review! This is slightly shorter by words than the last chapter...**

* * *

_Stop glaring, your friends'll notice! _I told myself while I tried to stop glaring at the guys from training.

They were the type of guys that like to sneer at you and make jokes about you behind your back and push you down to the lowest point you could ever reach! I guess you can tell that I don't like them, right?

I sat down next to Jess at the end of the back row. I just prayed everyone didn't stare too much, or be too shocked. I wonder what they're even playing at, a new type of punishment? Great!

I looked around and locked eyes with my crush for a second before I quickly looked away and stared at the guys from training. I'd never bothered to learn their names, what was the point anyway? There were too many of us to top it off!

When everyone was silent the leader of the guys started to speak, "Hello, we're from a group of professional fighters. We train day and night to master our skills and beet the best of our ability. Many start at just under your age group, but we've been running short on children and young adults recently. If you'd like to sign up, you're very well come to! They're are quite many of us older guys there and about one girl of your age group," _Oh, at least they mentioned me!_ But know they're going to ask me to go up, I was in the top ten best. You weren't expecting me to be the best were you? I am still a girl and guys are usually better at fighting than girls in my experience! "Actually, she goes to this school and is sitting in this very room!" There was a short amount of noise until everyone started to ask the girls whether it was them but all said no. At least they're being honest!

"She's also one of the best! Come on up, Alexia!" _At least they remembered my school name! _I thought as every single pair of eyes turned to me, the only girl in school called Alexia! I slowly stood then started to make my way towards them, there were no mats out like you might expect.

I heard several people call out asking if it was a joke but I just ignored them. I met the guys and stood ready to fight.

"Why don't we make her do a performance for us?" The guy asked then one of the others stood in front of me, so we were a few steps away from each other.

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled then he lunged forward and I easily flipped backwards onto some of the gym equipment, "That can't be the best you can do, can it?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I jumped forward and landed with my hands on his shoulders and pushed down then flipped off and onto the floor behind him. He turned to face me and ran at me. When he was close enough I ducked down and tripped him up, while he was still in mid air I grabbed his ankle and swung him hard onto the floor then flipped back before he could try the same trick. "Three seconds, your out!" I shouted after three seconds of him being on the floor.

That's when I remembered our audience. I felt no red come to my cheeks like you'd expect from the thirteen-year old girl who just beat the crap out of a guy way older than her, instead I just felt a bit uneasy.

I looked around nervously until a few odd claps appeared then the leader of the guys talked again.

"Told you she was good, didn't I? Well, this is the standard you could be at in... How long have you been with us again?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I started on the first day of summer last year, remember, the day you decided to beat the crap out of me because I had no idea what our leader was talking about?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

It was clear that he was fuming mad but I didn't care. I turned and started to walk back to where I had been sitting. Everyone watched me and as I sat down, my friends tried to question me but I just shook my head.

"Right, that'll be all! Only a few from those signed up will be selected, so sign up as there is a chance you can become as good as Alexia!" The guys boasted.

I huffed, well they were trying to find the next ones to become one of us after all, I would have to help out a bit... "Yeah right! Most of these guys'll die from our schedule!" I said, loud enough for it to echo off the ways then laughed to myself.

There was a short sound of annoyance and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"You can sign up to join over there, all free, but as Alexia said, there is a very long schedule. But if you want to be as good as her you must be committed and notice small changes about yourself. I'm sure many of you notice how she might have changed, you'll change to something similar but still be yourself, in a sense. Good luck!" He finished then about half the people in here stood up to sign up. They all stopped when they read the schedule.

I heard someone cry out, "Wow! No wonder she sleeps every last lesson, look at these hours!"

I chuckled to myself then felt someone looking at me and looked up, seeing my crush and his friends all staring at me then they stood and went over to the sign up sheets to join the now formed line.

I looked towards where my friends had been and only saw Rebecca and Sally there. I raised an eyebrow slightly, "I like my sleep!" They said as one then giggled. They aren't related, just exactly alike!

I looked back over at the line and saw my friends coming back. They were slowly shaking they're heads, "You really train those hours?" The more leader-ish of us asked

"Yep! Monday to sunday. 5:30pm to 7:40am, why?" It wasn't that bad, they did give us a day off to rest when you were unable to count how many fingers someone was holding up.

"It's dangerous! When do you sleep?" She asked.

"Well, some in last lesson, a few minutes when I sneak back into my house in the morning and the two hours I have before I start training again. You have to be very committed to be able to do what I did." I easily answered.

"But you've been doing that. For over a year?" She almost shouted, no one heard her over the noise from the huge line over at the front of the gym.

"Yep!" I didn't say anything else. They waited for me to say more anyway but then sat down. A teacher walked in and told us to go to class. I huffed then stood and walked to first lesson. Everyone stared at me throughout the day but I didn't really care. I was dragged off at both breaks by those guys to teach them some of the moves I did.

At lunch though they let me be. But that meant that I had everyone in my year bugging me! I was continuously saying no to secret training and no to tips and no to everything else they asked for. When I'd finished my lunch I just walked straight out and sat up in a tree on the grounds. No one could climb that high so I stayed up until next lesson then continued the day. I started to walk home alone but Andrew caught up with me and I was forced to walk with him. He was silent until we were a few roads away from his house.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you could do stuff like that? I alway thought of you as a weakling, no offence, and I know your friends thought the same." He stared straight at me and I glared back.

"Not allowed to." I shrugged and we stayed silent until we reached his house and he said goodbye. When I got home my twin brother wasn't back yet. He wouldn't be surprised about my performance, he'd caught me sneaking in a few times and must have guessed from there.

I yawned and went to bed for two hours then got up and changed, it was going to be a long night. I ate some sandwiches quickly then grabbed an apple for later.

I walked allow the roads and alleyways until I reached the woods. It was easier when I closed my eyes anyway so I did and soon found myself in the meadow where we usually practised. No one was there yet, they were probably off sorting through all those sign ups. Or just counting them and judging how many interviews they'd have to got through.

I chuckled to myself then started to stretch. All my bones cracked. I then deiced to see how long I could sprint for. It was an hour later when I heard voices I knew, but it wasn't of my kind. They were voices from school...

I growled. It was my crush and all his friends! _Were everyone's lives like this? No, of course not! No other girl in our history has ever been one of us! No girl has ever had to do this! No ordinary girl can change into an animal!_


End file.
